Electrical connectors include dielectric or electrically insulative connector housings, and a plurality of electrical contacts supported by the housing. The electrical contacts define mating ends that are configured to mate with a complementary electrical connector. The mounting ends are configured to be mounted to a complementary electrical component. In some applications, the mounting ends are configured to be placed in communication with conductive cables that include electrical signal conductors and drain wires. Operation of the electrical connector can produce unwanted noise at certain operating frequencies. It is desirable to provide an electrical connector that substantially reduces the noise at a desired operating frequency of the electrical connector.